herofandomcom-20200223-history
Faris D'jinn
Faris D'jinn is one of the character in the 2017 reboot of DuckTales series. He made his debut in the Season 2 episode Treasure of the Found Lamp!. He is the villain and a thief in the original version, but a hero and an adventurer in the reboot. He was voiced by Omid Abtahi. History In Treasure of the Found Lamp, he rode a boat from a desert to Duckburg and entered McDuck manor by the window, and when Huey saw him, he called Uncle Scrooge that he came here to see him. While waiting in the living room, he explained that he seeks for the lamp, which is belongs to the first genie, if it is not in his hand, the consequences would be dire. When Scrooge entered the room, he told him that the lamp was stolen, which actually being sold in the yard sale. He, along with Scrooge and Webby went on an adventure to Ithaquack, only to stall him until the boys finally found the lamp. When arrived to Ithaquack, Webby asked him if he seeks the lamp, he nodded his head. As they enter a room, Charybdis comes out from the water in an attempt to scare Djinn with the words Webby told him to speak, as Scrooge and the moon goddess Selene also decided to assist in the charade. But much to Charybdis's surprise, Djinn had been fighting him off much harder than he anticipated. After battled against Charybdis, he was told by Webby that the riddle he will answer known as the impossible riddle of the Minotaur was a way to find the lamp, and could only be answered by the purest of hearts. When he entered the room, he encountered the Minotaur, which only Scrooge and Selene in a disguise. He asked the question: "I'm more powerful than the gods, more evil than the demons. The poor have me, the rich need me. If you eat me, you shall die. What am I?". Not for long, he instantly answered "Nothing". Knowing he was beat, Scrooge continued to asked more question to stall him longer, only to discover he solved the answer sooner than they imagined. They had no choice but to let him proceed the gate, which was opened slowly enough to stall him. When D'jinn entered the room, Selene not only congratulated him on completed the riddle, but also informed him it was stolen by Ma Beagle. They headed back to Duckburg and sneaked in the junkyard. He demanded the Beagle Boys to return his lamp. Eventually, Ma came from outside the shack and checked what is all about. He accused her for stealing the lamp, only until she said she did not stole it but also felt motivated because she could earn three wishes from the genie. After he realized that the lamp was thrown away, Scrooge said sorry to him, and they tried to get the lamp before she does. However, D'jinn got caught by the Beagle Boys, and Scrooge and Ma Beagle raced to get the lamp, but only being knocked by Ma Beagle and she had the lamp. But when she wiped the lamp, there is no genie in there. He laughed because she thought there was a genie in the lamp. After Scrooge and the kids realized that all the trouble they went through was for something that wasn't even the slightest bit powerful or dangerous, they demanded to know what it was all for. Djinn claimed that he wanted the lamp as it had not only been a family heirloom for centuries, but that he also wanted it as a gift for himself as it was also his birthday. He then explains the story of the lamp, with one of his ancestors having discovered the lamp at a bazaar she was visiting. Once she rubbed it, a genie did appear in front of her, but instead of asking for wishes, she befriended the genie instead which eventually lead them to fall in love with one another. When the time finally came of her needing to make a wish, she decided to wish for the genie's freedom so they could remain together as a husband and wife. Soon after and just as Ma Beagle was about to destroy the lamp, Djinn shot an arrow through the handle of the lamp with a string attached to it and snatched it out of her hand, while warning the other Beagle Boys to back off. The next day, the family celebrated his birthday in the dining hall, when asked by Scrooge what he plans to do now, Djinn replied saying he would find a new quest and hopefully let the lamp act as a whole new legend to share with his future descendants. He returned in ''Moonvasion ''alongside Amunet fighting against the moonlanders in the desert. He possibly will return in Season 3. Gallery Images DuckTales Season 2 Promo Poster.jpg Trivia *In the 2017 DuckTales reboot, Dijon was renamed as D'jinn to give it a more Arabic type name. **It is based on the word Djinn, another name for a genie. *In the original series Dijon was portrayed as a dog-themed character. For the 2017 series, D'jinn is instead portrayed as a jackal-themed character. See also *Dijon at Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Adventurers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Sidekicks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Ducktales Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version